The invention relates to a dismantlable scaffold with safety railings for a given deck that can be hung from the deck below.
A dismantlable scaffold is already known from WO 97/27372 having rosettes which are attached to vertical supports and in whose openings horizontally arranged struts can be hung by means of hook and wedge mechanisms provided at their ends, with the hook and wedge mechanisms effecting an automatic latching with the associated rosette.
A dismantlable scaffold is known from FR-A-27 27 454 in which a horizontally arranged tube not provided with any special fastening means at the end can be fastened to a rosette carried by a vertical support via an apparatus in the manner of a joiner's clamp.
EP 0 004 179 A shows a dismantlable scaffold in which horizontally arranged tubes having hook-like fastening means at the ends can be connected to a clamping mechanism provided at a vertical strut.
DE 196 33 092 A1 shows a dismantlable facade scaffold in which railing elements can be hung to a railing holding element attached directly to a vertical strut from the deck lying below it.